Les besoins d'une fille
by la pitchoune
Summary: Tu penses que je vais te laisser partir maintenant ?" Sa voix était douce, mais quelque chose derrière cet avertissement força Hermione à abandonner toute idée de se débattre. Tu as volé les années que j’aurais pu passer avec elle et maintenant…"


Les besoins d'une fille

Par Suseh - traduction : la pitchoune

_Elle ne voulait pas être là_, ces mots formaient comme un mantra (1) dans sa tête alors qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment et se dirigeait vers le comptoir juste en face d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il était là ou pas mais c'était un pari qu'elle voulait prendre pour le bien de leur fille.

Comme elle s'arrêtait devant le comptoir, elle abaissa son regard pour trouver une belle blonde. Sa tête était penchée sur le calendrier du bureau, vérifiant le programme avec une personne au téléphone (Draco, Hermione pensa immédiatement à son mari dont elle était séparée). Elle envisagea de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de cette femme mais se retint et attendit qu'elle ait fini son appel. Si cette femme parlait bien à son étranger de mari, alors ça ne ferait aucun bien à Hermione, à ce moment-là d'attirer déjà l'attention. Elle voulait que son arrivée et les informations qu'elle apportait avec elle soient une assez grande surprise.

« Bien monsieur », dit distinctement la blonde à son interlocuteur, « je ferai en sorte que ce soit arrangé. Bonne journée monsieur. »

La secrétaire raccrocha et prêta enfin attention à la femme qui était là, debout, à attendre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant mais il y avait quelque chose dans son air de vaguement familier. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir déjà vu cette femme quelque part. Pourtant elle était incapable de se rappeler où exactement.

« Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant correctement sur son siège.

Je suis ici pour voir M. Draco Malfoy, annonça Hermione. Est-il dans son bureau ?

La réponse arriva :

Oui M'dame, mais je crois qu'il se prépare pour un rendez-vous. Y a-t-il quelque chose en quoi je puisse vous être utile ? »

Il était donc là. C'était exactement maintenant le bon moment pour le voir et c'était ce qu'allait faire Hermione de toutes façons.

« Non » répondit Hermione en se dirigeant directement vers les ascenseurs.

La secrétaire se dressa sur ses jambes avec l'intention d'empêcher cette femme d'aller à l'étage de son patron. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette personne ni à quoi elle pensait jouer, mais elle ne voulait simplement pas perdre son boulot juste pour qu'une bonne femme, une inconnue, se jette aux pieds de son patron. C'était suffisant de voir ça presque tous les jours. Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait fait de même, si ce n'était le fait qu'elle avait un mariage heureux et deux enfants.

« M'dame ! La secrétaire l'appela en la poursuivant. Vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous. Je ne peux pas vous laiss…

Je n'en ai pas besoin, la coupa Hermione, je suis sa femme. »

La femme s'arrêta dans un crissement et regarda la brune, les yeux écarquillés. Elle comprenait maintenant où elle avait déjà vu le visage de cette femme. C'était un portrait au dixième étage dans l'un des nombreux bureaux de son patron. Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé à propos de cette personne, mais elle savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux longtemps auparavant. Elle l'avait même surpris, lui, de nombreuses fois, en train de parler au portrait.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et que Hermione y entra, la secrétaire prit alors la décision de ne pas informer son patron de l'arrivée de son épouse. C'était même mieux de prétendre n'avoir jamais vu Hermione. Avec cette résolution ancrée dans sa tête, la secrétaire retourna à son bureau.

Pendant son trajet jusqu'au dixième étage, Hermione se trouva adossée à la paroi de l'ascenseur. Son esprit tournait et dansait, plein de « et si » dans la tête. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait devoir jamais arriver, elle avait fait le tour de la question depuis longtemps déjà. Son départ du monde du mari dont elle s'était séparée était permanent. Bon, aussi permanent qu'elle l'avait laissé être. Elle ne serait jamais venue le chercher si elle n'avait pas eu de raison de le faire mais leur fille, Rose, avait désespérément besoin d'une opération pour sauver sa vie. Elle n'avait pas les moyens financiers pour permettre que l'opération se fasse. Le père de Rose les avait.

Ce qui la menait maintenant au devant d'une confrontation qui, elle le savait, devait arriver entre eux. Draco n'était pas le genre d'homme à donner l'argent et cesser tout rapport avec elle. Non, son mari était un impitoyable homme d'affaires et elle savait qu'il utiliserait tout moyen nécessaire pour la plier à sa volonté. Il serait impossible de faire des compromis avec Draco ; c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris quand ils sortaient ensemble à l'école. Non, elle devrait trouver une sorte de terrain neutre avec lui et lui permettre une sorte de contrôle qu'il exercerait dans cette situation, mais pas assez pour qu'elle y perde aucune chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait tout de même – sa liberté loin de lui.

La sonnerie de la porte de l'ascenseur sortit Hermione de ses pensées et l'espace d'un instant elle en oublia où elle voulait en venir. Secouant la tête et mettant son esprit au clair, elle sortit et alla directement vers les lourdes et larges portes en chêne qui se trouvaient juste devant elle. Quand elle les atteignit, elle leva sa main jusqu'au bouton de cuivre et inspira une bouffée d'air. C'était maintenant ou jamais et Hermione était prête à braver l'enfer pour sauver Rose.

Même si elle devait vendre son âme à Satan lui-même de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Hermione tourna le bouton et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé de l'autre côté la laissa le souffle coupé. Debout à son bureau, Draco semblait être englouti par des monceaux de feuilles volantes couvrant son bureau. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à elle.

A son avis, il n'avait vraiment pas changé du tout. Ses cheveux platines étaient toujours aussi longs, dégagés de son visage par un seul ruban noir. On aurait facilement pu le prendre pour Lucius Malfoy, pensa Hermione avec légèreté si ce n'était le fait que les cheveux de Draco étaient un peu plus blonds que ceux de son père.

« Quoi que ce soit, Alexis, ça a intérêt à être sacrém… » Il perdit ses mots quand il leva la tête et que son regard tomba sur la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir revoir un jour. « Hermione. »

Draco était ébahi de trouver sa femme debout devant lui. Cela faisait six longues années qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur elle et assurément elle était aussi belle qu'elle l'était alors. Ses cheveux couleur chocolat étaient toujours aussi touffus et indomptables apparemment et ses yeux sombres semblaient avoir pris une nuance plus sombre que la dernière fois.

Mais quelque chose changea dans le comportement de Draco en même temps que ses yeux se plissaient devant la silhouette de sa femme depuis longtemps perdue.

« Je vois que tu es enfin arrivée à trouver le chemin de retour vers la maison », remarqua-t-il froidement. « Combien ? »

Hermione s'avança plus avant dans le grand bureau et ferma calmement la porte derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir la colère et la rage appesantir lourdement l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elle n'était cependant pas surprise qu'il conserve un extérieur plutôt calme autour de lui. Il n'y avait eu qu'un incident où il avait vraiment perdu son sang froid et ç'avait été un moment de leur cinquième année d'école. C'était arrivé un peu après l'incident au Département des Mystères. Il avait été furieux contre Harry d'avoir envoyé son père en prison et avait juré de se venger depuis lors.

« Trois cent mille gallons. Fut la réponse.

Ce doit être une intervention bien chère. Remarqua-t-il.

C'est pour une petite fille. »

Le sourcil platine de Draco se leva vers le haut.

« C'est donc pour une enfant. Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher le père pour une intervention si chère ? »

Hermione inspira brusquement une bouffée d'air avant de répondre « Rose est ta fille. »

Ces mots semblèrent le frapper comme une tonne de briques, provoquant momentanément l'arrêt total du cours de ses pensées pendant un instant. Mais quand enfin il se remit, il reposa ses yeux assombris sur sa femme dont il était séparé. Dire qu'il était fou furieux était un euphémisme. Il était au-delà de ça et il avait toutes les intentions du monde de le retourner contre sa voleuse de femme.

« Comment as-tu osé ! » gronda-t-il en faisant le tour du bureau pour se tenir en face d'elle. « T'es une salope ! »

Hermione tressaillit et recula d'un pas. Elle était plus que prête à se ruer vers la porte et à transplaner loin du bâtiment ; mais Draco était un Légilimens doué et avait lu ses pensées, aussi lui attrapa-t-il l'avant-bras, l'attirant vers lui.

« Tu penses que je vais te laisser partir maintenant ? » Sa voix était douce, mais quelque chose derrière cet avertissement força Hermione à abandonner toute idée de se débattre. « Tu as volé les années que j'aurais pu passer avec elle et maintenant… maintenant tu vas payer Hermione. »

Hermione déglutit avec peine, incertaine de ce qu'il avait prévu. Depuis toutes ces années où elle avait connu son mari, il lui manquait toujours la capacité de savoir comment lire en lui. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui en Légilimencie. Il avait été entraîné par son parrain, Sévérus. Elle l'enviait, souhaitant ensuite qu'on lui ait donné la chance d'apprendre à la fois la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie.

« S'il te plaît », murmura-t-elle doucement, sentant les larmes menaçant de couler le long de son visage. « S'il te plaît, tu me fais mal. »

Draco la lâcha et la repoussa. Il ne voulait même pas être en sa présence à ce moment précis. En fait, il souhaitait être loin de sa femme. Il n'avait jamais imaginé avant qu'Hermione puisse lui faire quelque chose de ce genre. Elle lui avait volé tant d'années de la vie de sa fille et maintenant… maintenant sa fille avait désespérément besoin d'une transplantation qui lui sauverait la vie.

« Quel est son problème ? demanda-t-il, redirigeant brusquement son regard sur Hermione.

Son cœur. » Répondit-elle en détournant les yeux et en marchant directement vers la fenêtre juste pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

Draco passa ses doigts à travers l'extrémité de ses cheveux blonds, qui se défirent ainsi du ruban. Que dire de plus, il n'en était pas exactement sûr. Il était toujours furieux – non, fou-furieux – contre sa femme.

Ce silence entre eux était insupportable pour Hermione. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur la manière d'aborder plus avant le sujet de la condition de leur fille. Il était toujours en colère contre elle, elle pouvait le dire à la façon dont il serrait les dents et refusait de croiser son regard. Comme était la situation, elle se sentait une horrible femme de ne lui avoir jamais parlé de sa grossesse… de n'avoir jamais partagé les premiers pas de leur fille, mais elle avait cru que leur mariage était fini quand elle avait fui le Manoir des Malfoy toutes ces années auparavant. Dans toute sa naïveté, au début de leur union, elle avait toujours cru qu'ils avaient un solide mariage.

Hermione n'était pas une femme disposée à partager son mari et elle n'était pas disposée non plus à tolérer l'infidélité dans un mariage. Elle ne partagerait pas du tout son temps avec un mari qui passerait la moitié du sien avec une femme et l'autre moitié avec une autre.

« Je te donnerai l'argent, mais je veux deux choses en retour, Hermione. »

Hermione n'était pas exactement sûre de ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre de sa part. Quoi qu'il ait à l'esprit pour elle, ça n'allait pas lui être bénéfique.

« Premièrement : je veux que tu reviennes à la maison dans mon lit où se trouve ta plac… »

Hermione le coupa « Je ne reviendrai pas ! Je veux bien te permettre d'accéder à notre fille mais je ne veux pas retourner à un mariage où mon mari partage son temps entre sa femme et sa maîtresse ! »

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était partie, présuma-t-il. Il avait été incapable de comprendre la raison au début. Rien n'avait correspondu à ses conclusions et maintenant… maintenant il avait sa réponse. Elle croyait qu'il lui était infidèle, même après qu'on lui ait dit que les hommes (et les femmes) de la famille Malfoy étaient fidèles tout au long de leurs mariages.

Ceci ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Draco.

« Une maîtresse, Hermione ? » gronda-t-il, se rapprochant encore d'elle. « Putain de bonne femme, tu devrais savoir maintenant que les Malfoy ne trompent pas leurs épouses ! Les leçons de ma mère ne t'ont donc rien appris du tout ? »

Hermione fit un bond en arrière, hors de portée pour lui avant qu'il ne puisse la saisir. Avait-elle été assez stupide pour croire-

« Ma décision est définitive sur ce sujet ; tu vas revenir à mes côtés et dans mon lit comme ma femme et ce dès à présent », annonça-t-il d'un ton irrévocable. C'était assez pour prévenir Hermione qu'il n'y aurait pas davantage de négociations entre eux. « J'irai vous chercher toi et Rose dans deux heures. Fais en sorte qu'elle soit prête. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche prête à soutenir contre lui qu'il ne serait pas bon de changer si soudainement l'environnement de leur fille, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand Draco leva la main pour la stopper.

Vaincue, elle hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour marcher vers la porte.

« N'essaie pas non plus de fuir, Hermione, je te retrouverai où que tu ailles. » prévint-il.

Elle tressaillit face à ses menaces, elle savait qu'il la pourchasserait maintenant qu'il était au courant de l'existence de Rose. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de son mari et se dirigea rapidement vers les ascenseurs. L'esprit agité, ayant conscience qu'elle devrait parler à Rose de son père.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice :_

_(1) Pour les ignares comme moi qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un mantra, je me suis renseignée et voilà la définition : Dans l'__hindouisme__ et le __bouddhisme__, le __**mantra**__ est soit une formule très condensée, soit une série de syllabes assemblées en fonction de leur seule efficience magique intrinsèque, répétée de nombreuses fois suivant un certain rythme. (merci wikipédia…)_

_Et pour ceux qui ont vraiment aimé cette histoire et souhaiterait avoir un développement de ce one-shot, il y en a un ! Et je vais le traduire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira également._

_En fait, je viens de commencer la traduction de ce développement et cette nouvelle fiction s'appelle 'Pour te retrouver' ! Venez vite y jeter un coup d'œil si le cœur vous en dit !!! ^^_


End file.
